feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Emil
Profile Emil is a young Branded swordsman with the blood of a red dragon, who has somehow found himself in the employ of the Grimleal. Despite his apparent youth, he holds astounding super strength and can easily throw a boulder, along with being more durable than most people. Because of his Branded status, he ages slower than humans, although his mentality certainly is not that mature. Later in the game, it is possible to recruit him if certain conditions are fulfilled. Personality Kinda stupid. When he lost most memories of his past after being experimented upon, he came to hold a twisted sense of justice and a black-and-white view of morality. Cheerful and oblivious, yet unforgiving in battle against those he deems villains and capable of great destruction - in a sense, an "innocent monster". Because of his memory loss, he doesn't recognise Emilia as his mother at first and is clueless about many things. He has a bad memory and can forget major details easily, although he seems to subconsciously know more than he lets on. Emil's eyesight is slightly below average, but in exchange his sense of hearing and smell are enhanced. He has a big appetite and will eat practically anything without flinching. Energetic and excitable, with a childish side, he calls himself a hero and tends to be overdramatic. Under certain conditions however, he becomes more like the weapon he was programmed to be, akin to a relentless hunting dog. He often talks to his swords as though they're alive, and thinks swords are the coolest weapons ever. A bit of a show-off, Emil typically does things just because he thinks it's cool. Past After her husband's death several decades back, Emilia ended up fleeing to a more secluded village, preferring to stay away from humans if possible. During their time there, Emil got into an accident in which he lost the use of his legs. Being a naive, sheltered noble boy, and feeling useless along with blaming himself for his father's death and his mother's forced departure, he accepted a proposition from some Grimleal scientists in order to become stronger. This took place over two decades ago, and the group of scientists included both Orion and Carter, Asch's father. Without fully realising the consequences, accepting the offer led to Emil being experimented upon and ending up who he is today, stronger and tougher physically but quite damaged mentally. While the scientists aimed to make him a perfect weapon, his personality led it so he ended up more human than they had wanted. Meanwhile, searching for her son amongst the conflict, it took some time for Emilia to follow the trail to Valm, where she now continues looking for him today. Present As of now, he works as a member of the Grimleal, although rather clueless about what they are really like as a result of his scatterbrained attitude. He believes the Liberation to be "villains" and as such feels that he has to carry out justice on them. In battle, he wields twin blades called Seyfried and Gutrune. The blades have a tragic lore about them, supposedly once used by a brother that eliminated those deemed monsters and a sister that became a monster to see her brother again, and who killed each other. Supports Emil/Supports A+ Supports: * Orion * Darren * Nausicaa * Emilia S Supports: * Francesca * Cynthia * Ilyse In-Game Quotes Emil/Quotes Personal Skill Super Strength - Skill x 1.5% chance of reducing damage taken by physical attacks by 20% and increasing unit’s physical damage dealt by 20%. Roster Entry Possible Endings Trivia * His Japanese seiyuu, Nobuhiko Okamoto, voices Karma in Assassination Classroom, Rin Okumura in Blue Exorcist, Yan Qing in Fate/Grand Order, and Bakugo in My Hero Academia. * Emil's English voice actor, Nicolas Roye, also voiced Leif and Sothe in Fire Emblem Heroes, Mikey in Digimon Fusion, and Chuuya Nakahara in Bungo Stray Dogs. * Like a dumb shounen protagonist...except an antagonist Category:Male Category:Liberation Category:Grimleal Category:Characters Category:Swordmaster Category:Myrmidon